


30 Days of FitzSimmons

by livingtheobsessedlife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days, 30 chapters, Cuddling Somewhere, F/M, Fluff, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Holding Hands, Kissing, Romance, on a date, oneshots, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons is one of the cutest couples out there, right? And they definitely need to get some more lovin', right? Well, here is 30 whole days worth of lovin' for our favorite scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Holding Hands

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D was always so difficult, so secretive. Everything always seemed to be filled with millions of contradicting lies. The lies always seemed to be everywhere, spilling from every crack, pore, and hole of life. The constant deceit would surround a person, swallowing them whole and depriving them of oxygen. It got to a point where somebody would nearly forget that any truth existed. The constant esponiage became a normality for everybody, even including the scientists living at the base. However, after a person breathes in just an ounce of the beautifully fresh air of truth, clean and cool and honest, they inevitably craved it, and seemingly instantly could not live without it. Inevitably, however, everything would fall back to normal in a vicious cycle brimming with constant lies. 

Luckily, Jemma and Fitz found truth in each other. And just like that, they decided they never wanted to let go. They clutched and held and cried and did absolutely everything they could to not lose each other. They needed each other, to breathe, to reach, to climb, to rise, to live. They became each other’s necessity, each other's oxygen and food and water and shelter. They were each other's home. They fell in love. 

Once the tragedy became just all too much for them to bear, Fitz and Simmons decided together that it was time to get away on a vacation, just for a little while. The two of them needed to be away, they needed to be normal for some time, they wanted to readapt themselves into the real world. They did not want to feel all of the suffering that engulfed everything around them like an angry fire, hot and burning and never tempting to cool down. It got to the point where the lies became too much to bear for them.

The scientists decided to visit Rome, with its warm air and beautiful streets, delicious food and passionate citizens. Rome was a city flushed with history, a mystery waiting for them to solve. It was a place that neither of them had been to yet, and it had not yet been plagued by the awful incidents that they witnessed at work every single day. It would become their special place, something that they needed to survive, just like the air they breathed, and the blood that tumbled through their veins when their fingers interlocked.

Within days of deciding on their vacation location, they were off, soaring through the air on a normal-person airplane, sitting easily next to each other in the air, flying through the sky as if everything was normal. All they really wanted was to be near each other, to be with each other, to be happy. They fell asleep on the airplane, a peaceful silence soothing the stale air of the cabin. Simmons curled up into Fitz's side as sleep devoured her, and it quickly followed to consume Fitz as well after a few moments of him simply adoring what he had in front of him, _who_ he had in front of him.

When the two of them landed in the gorgeous country of Italy, they were in awe of the marvelous rolling hills spilling across the countrysides in seas of clean green, interrupted only by vast vineyards, and stunning views of the ocean blurring into the clear, azure sky dotted with pearly white cotton as a bus drove them through the zig-zagging roads of the Italian country. The first thing the couple did as the bus parked was drop their belongings off at their hotel before heading out to explore the beautiful new city and country that now surrounded them. The two of them acted as if they were one with the city, as if they belonged there, and they pretended for just a little while that they were not part of the dramatic world of voyeurism that they were ultimately entwined through for the rest of their lives. 

Later that evening, after a busy afternoon of sightseeing and casual walking through the city's stone streets, the two scientists shared a traditional Italian dinner. Before dinner began, Jemma made Fitz promise that the two of them would keep their scientific spiels to a minimum. For just a little while, she wanted to act as if everything was normal, as if they did not play a role in the most secretive organisation of the world. 

Conversation was constantly effortless and light, filled with easy laughs and fresh smiles that complimented the dim, romantic lighting glittering above them. The delicious smell of their savory food wafted to their nostrils as the food was placed grandly before them. All was well, all was right. Dinner was served on a barren terrace, nobody there but the two of them in their bubble of solitude. It was there, that Fitz and Simmons watched the sun begin to set together. Their hands were intertwined confidently and proudly over the top of the table, not afraid of prying eyes or ears or de trop whispers of gossip. Once dusk fell upon the couple, the evening sky was swallowed in a warm orange glow. Fitz and Simmons rose from their seats, leaving. Their fingers remained laced together, never dreaming of letting go. 

FitzSimmons traipsed easily through the evening streets of Rome. The bottoms of their feet rattled across the uneven jigsaw puzzle of stones blanketing the ancient ground of the city. Delicate lights swung from the buildings above them, hanging between balconies, crisscrossing the small alleyways. The quiet lights blinked back at them like glorious stars glittering in the sky, warm, protective, and familiar. Jemma leaned lightly into Fitz, feeling his heartbeat pump through his warm chest underneath the soft flannel of his shirt. She could feel his soft, slightly callused hands rubbing comfortingly along the back of her palm. He was so close, and so real. It all felt so natural, and she almost couldn’t breathe.

Her lungs were choking with a relaxed normality that she had not felt since she was a little girl, since everything was easy and nothing was fake, since her biggest worry was what color band her pigtails would be held up with that day. Fitz was her oxygen, her truth, her only honest verity in the entire world. He was what she leaned on to survive and to breathe. Being with Fitz, away from everything else, it all felt so normal. It all felt like one huge relief, like she could finally breathe and forget about the distortions and deceptions that awaited them back home. Fitz was her anchor to truth's ground in the awful world of lies that she reluctantly inhabited, and she never needed or loved a person as much as she did Fitz. Despite her loved thoughts for Fitz, she was not quite sure if the overwhelming emotions that flooded her system were a good thing or a bad thing. 

In that moment, however, she was just going to enjoy her time with the man that she loved. She subconsciously squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter, and he pulled her closer to him. For now, they could be normal, they could be happy. And just for that time, she told herself that yes, it definitely was a good feeling. So, there they walked, through the effervescent streets of Rome, as alive as they had been hundreds of years ago, buzzing with history and romantic enthusiasm. She let it all overwhelm her, and allowed her thoughts to drift, concentrating on nothing but the safe feeling of Fitz's tender hand wrapped dotingly around her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

Simmons slumped over the cold, metal lab table in front of her. Her golden hair lay splayed all around her head like a delicate halo resting across the silver table, but she did not care enough to fix it. She sighed, and the sound of her exasperation could almost be deemed overly-dramatic, if it did not exactly personify the way she was feeling. 

Hours it had been. Hours of running test after test, all coming back with inconclusive results. It was exhausting and exponentially frustrating. She felt like she was never going to get the crucial test successfully completed to the expected extent. It was like she was lost in a maze of her own mind, the borders overgrowing manically across the path, blurring everything so that the exit was nearly impossible, the end far from sight. 

She was about to give up with it all forever, just push away the thing that had been struggling her for hours and just completely forget about it. She really did not want to do it anymore, and if it got to a certain point, she would very likely not work on it anymore at all, no matter how much Coulson told her to do so. The frustration was mounting inside of her, swelling in her chest, taking up the space of her lungs, choking her and straining her of her oxygen. The irritation and great dissatisfaction building up within her ribs was pent up like a live volcano, prepared to erupt at any second and explode fire all about, swallowing her in a single, easy gulp. She was prepared to succumb to the daunting threats of the wild volcanoes of frustration converging across her ribcage like weeds. 

However, she was stopped from her quitting and her pouting, distracted for a moment by a set of warm hands molding themselves into the curves of her upper back and lower neck, moving in comfortable rhythm to the pounding of her electrified pulse. For a moment, all was free, and the tangled knots that held her life together dangled loosely in a serendipitous breeze, extremely welcome despite not having been invited.

She pulled her head off of the cold table, sending a small, appreciative smile toward the owner of the hands rubbing gently into her stressed body, “Thanks, Fitz,” She whispered, her voice still taut with frustrated threads. He shushed her, leaning gently into her back, and she gratefully shut her eyes again, allowing the serene cadence of his ins and outs to surround her as if his presence was a gentle wave swaying against a rock in the center of a vast, blue ocean.

Fitz’s warm hand wrapped easily around her own, as he stopped his quiet massage and lead her into a soft living room nearby. The room was open as a common room to SHIELD members of the base, and it was currently empty of all other people, a rare occurrence. Fitz wordlessly guided Simmons over to a couch where the two of them keenly plopped down. Her head fell easily onto his chest as he pulled her close. She pulled her knees up to her chest and snuggled up as close as possible. Simmons took in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of the man pushing up gently against her fretting skin on the plushy couch. Simmons allowed herself to deflate in his presence, exhaling a deep, relieving breath like a balloon releasing all of its firm filling of helium.

The female scientist finally complied with her insides that were begging her to amble unto herself. Finally, her thoughts began to drift away, unimpeded by the tremendous weight put on by her frustrating project. It was cuddling in his arms that it all finally made sense to her, the puzzle finally formed a complete, lovely image. The gears that constantly turned in her mind revved excitedly, cranking into high-gear as her brain spurred buoyantly back to life, alive and suddenly prepared to run a marathon. 

Simmons eagerly leapt from her spot on the couch, and Fitz barely released her hand from his before she was moving about. She turned to him, her face alight with a feverish animation, a glittering smile filling her tinted cheeks, “I've got it!” She exclaimed, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss upon Fitz's lips before shouting, “Thanks for everything!” And exiting the room as fast as she could before she could have the chance to lose her moment of brilliance.

Once Simmons left, Fitz remained seated on the couch. The ghost of Jemma’s body remained in the spot next to him, and a smile materialized across his face, so happy it could nearly be described as giddily goofy.

“That’s my girl,” He said proudly to nobody but the empty room 

Off Simmons went, the amazing scientist had had a breakthrough. Clearing her mind with her boyfriend had helped. It had cleared her mind for even just a moment, and revealed to her a world of unexplored options that had been tourniqueted by her frustration and stress, as if a dark curtain had been drawn across the possibilities so they became unthinkable. But being in Fitz's arms somehow caused everything in her world to make sense, and the blood from her brain to the rest of her was finally able to stream easily through her veins again. She felt so much more relaxed, so much better, so much readier. It seemed that all it took to relax and to finally _think_ was simply just a little bit of cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Gaming/ Watching a Movie

The popcorn had been prepared and made to perfection, a gigantic buttery bowl of wonderful movie goodness. The scientists had eagerly slipped into their comfortable pajamas. They had made sure that nobody else was going to barge into the S.H.I.E.L.D common room while they were watching their movie. Everything was ready for their movie night except for one small detail. They still could not decide on what movie they wanted to watch.

“Oh, please, Fitz,” Simmons begged to her boyfriend, “You always get to pick the movie. Just this once, I want to pick,”

“But, _Disney_ , Jemma? Really? Disney?” He asked, “We are not two little kids. Let’s watch some kind of action movie,”

Jemma sighed, and crossed her arms indignantly across her chest. Her face formed the most pouty, puppy-dog eyed, cheerless expression that she could muster. And of course, once she made that face, Fitz just could not resist. It worked every time.

He took a step forward, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “Oh, come on, love. Please, don’t give me that face,” She did not stop. She persisted on steeling her unrelenting, devastatingly sad countenance, simply melting the man in front of her until he sighed in defeat, “Alright. I guess you’re right. I always get to pick. You can have the pick, Jemma.”

She brightened, all remnants of her shaken and disappointed disposition completely extinguished from her visage, leaving a happy smile and glowing eyes in its place. He rolled his eyes as the female scientist practically skipped to the side table, rummaging happily around until finally dramatically procuring a specific Disney movie.

“The Lion King,” She proclaimed proudly

Fitz groaned in annoyance.

“Oh, come on, Fitz,” Simmons pleaded, moving back toward her boyfriend, “It’s a classic. You just have to love it. How can’t you?”

Fitz shrugged, suddenly distracted by how close she had returned to him, barely an inch separating their bodies, “Uh-huh, a classic,” He grunted

“Yep,” Simmons giggled, agreeing, before moving away once again and popping the disc into the player. Fitz glared at her back as she moved about, annoyed with her teasing and flirting. He flopped onto the couch, grimacing at her merry figure dancing about in front of him. 

As the disc slid into the DVD player and began to spin, Jemma turned around and hopped onto the couch, snuggling as close to Fitz as possible. Their perfect bowl of popcorn was set between them, within reaching distance for both of them. The movie spun in the player, spurring to life, and just like that the little room was illuminated in light from the television, flashing across the walls in a myriad of colors like a graceful group of dancing ballerinas.

As the movie played, Jemma’s head slowly began to slouch onto Fitz’s shoulder and he was quickly convinced that the movie wasn't actually that bad. Granted, most of the movie was spent staring at the top of Jemma’s head dreamily, but that really was probably the best part.

Finally, as the clock hanging high on the wall ticked and dinged, signaling that it was well past midnight, Fitz looked warmly down at Jemma. She was warm and content in his arms, cuddling up close to his body like a baby kitten curling up against someone trusted. He suddenly realized that his fellow scientist had drifted off into a tranquil sleep during the movie. He could not help but smirk at the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was right and that she had actually in fact fallen asleep because she had remembered the movie wrong and that it was boring, having zero comparison to an action movie. But instead of bragging profusely, he was distracted by the quietly serene expression transfixed upon her face, etched in sleep-filled stone.

He almost woke her, almost, but he could not bring himself to do it. She looked so happy and quiet, and his love for her surged through him once again like a rocket jetting through the cloudless sky. 

“Ok,” He admitted to nobody but himself and the silent room, “Maybe that wasn’t the _worst_ movie in the entire world,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: On a date

Simmons couldn’t believe it. A date. Finally.

She had been waiting to go on a date with Fitz for years. Maybe she had not realized it right off the bat, but the feelings inside of her that she held for him were as alive and real as she was. Even though it was a mere couple of years before she finally realized how hard she had truly fallen for him, looking back it looked like there were millions of years behind her ruled by her foolish heart, too blind to see what was right in front of her: Fitz.

But nonetheless, the date had finally arrived, and she was finally ready. She finally felt safe and warm and loved and she couldn’t wait for the possibilities that lie ahead of her with Fitz. 

A permanent smile was stretched across her face when she eagerly turned around to face Daisy, “Do I look all right? Are you sure it’s not too much?” She asked nervously, pointing to her dress

Daisy easily smiled, knowing that the questions racing through her friend’s head were pure nerves, an odd occurrence for the brilliant scientist, “Simmons, you look beautiful. FItz is going to be so awestruck,” And she was telling the truth. She knew that Fitz would find her friend beautiful in anything that she wore, no matter how hideous the clothing was, even though the gorgeous dress she dawned was anything but hideous. To him, Jemma would always be the most beautiful person.

“Ok,” Simmons anxiously agreed, distracted and not completely sure if her outfit was just right despite her friend’s consolement

“Jemma,” Daisy said, laughing quietly at her friend's seeming inability to be calm, “You’re ready. Come on,”

“Ok, ok,” She replied, distracted. She fixed herself up one more time in the mirror, making sure that she looked just right. She took one final steadying breath, then turned to her friend, “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Then she left the dark confines of her warm bedroom to go look for Fitz in the maze of rooms and halls and corridors that formed the S.H.I.E.L.D base. It was a surprisingly easy feat because he was waiting just down the hall from her room, anxiously pacing the corridor, wringing his hands. She smiled at his awkward nervousness, and suddenly felt slightly better. At least she wasn’t the only one threaded with anxious nerves about their date.

“Hello,” Fitz brightened when he saw her

“Hey,” Jemma replied almost shyly

His eyes scanned up and down her dress, and sure enough, his jaw did indeed drop a little bit, Her dress was a beautiful sky blue dotted with flowers of beautiful reds and pinks and oranges, a perfect mix with the color of her skin. The neckline drooped low, but the straps were fairly thick, nearly to her shoulders. The dress was cut off just above her knees, and her strappy brown sandals expertly climbed her legs, “You look absolutely beautiful, Jemma,” He told her. 

“Thanks,” A blush shaded her cheeks darkly, and she realized just how very much it meant to her to hear him say those words, “Should we get going then?”

“Of course, of course,” Fitz politely offered the crook of his arm to Jemma and she accepted, looping her arm through his, and he pulled her close.

There had been many times in their countless years when the two of them had been in close space, their sides touching from shoulder to toe, but it never felt quite as electric as it did in that moment when nothing but their arms were touching, and for some reason she just couldn’t breathe.

The space between them was thrust with an expectant silence as they walked down the unusually barren corridors of the base. So many words were held captive on the tips of their tongues, stuck behind the thick barriers of lips and ice, not knowing how to escape. As they arrived at the car, they both looked at each other expectantly. After a long, uneasy moment of silence, Simmons broke out into abrupt laughter. At first, Fitz was completely thrown off guard by Simmons’s sudden burst, but he quickly joined in because her laughter was so light and happy it was contagious, and he couldn’t just not laugh when she was. For him, that was an impossibility.

The two of them stood by the car for nearly ten minutes straight, laughing without any intimation of a pause, and it seemed that with each fresh breath more and more of the nerves and awkwardness melted away, evaporating into the humid air filling the base’s parking garage. 

As their laughter came to an end, Simmons reached her hand gently out onto Fitz’s arm to steady herself. An immediate fit of electricity struck through each of them, and even after she removed her hand, his skin singed with the ghost of her touch, shaking him to the core. 

“Ok, this doesn’t have to be awkward,” Jemma smiled, “It really shouldn’t be, I mean, we have been working together since the Academy for pete’s sake,”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, “I think we both just really want this date to go well,”

She nodded, and they both climbed into the car. The mood about the date suddenly seemed so much lighter and easier, as if the air had lost all of its dense uneasy humidity while the two of them were laughing. 

After that, every word uttered between the pair was of easy and effortless conversation, not a doubt anymore as to whether or not the date would go well. It had taken years and years to get to the point in their relationship where they finally knew where they stood, they knew at least something of what they wanted with each other, and they were happy. Somehow, everything was clearer. It was like looking into a magical mirror and seeing exactly what you wanted, only to see nothing but your reflection because that was exactly what they wanted. It made everything so much easier. All they had to do was admit those things to each other, and that would be the seriously hard part.

Despite the confusion and disproportions accompanying the date due to the unsteady start, the couple had a marvelous time together. First, Fitz took SImmons out to a fancy restaurant, urging her to order whatever she wanted off the menu no matter the price, and when the sommelier arrived, Fitz impressed Simmons with some of his odd knowledge of wine, making her giggle. Dinner was absolutely delicious and Simmons was satisfied that the wonderfully savory taste of the meal would be stained upon her taste buds for weeks, including the decadent chocolate dessert that was served to them as their main courses disappeared.

After dinner had evaporated and the golden dusk swallowed the sky, FitzSimmons decided to go on an evening stroll together. Arms looped together once again, the scientists roamed the warm, curling streets. As each and every second passed, they found themselves drifting closer and closer together until nearly every part of their bodies were touching. They were magnets, live and striking, pulling for its opposite half.

It was nearly midnight when the two of them decided it was best to start heading back to the base. For most of the night they had stared up at the stars, fingers laced tightly together. Their eyes rose and blinked up at the skies above them, smothered in a smoky black dotted in glimmering sequins. The stars winked back, serene and peaceful and inviting, an infinite beauty waiting to become known, much like the relationship of the two scientists, a mystery waiting to be explored.

The two headed back, the silence in the care settling comfortably, contrasting the stiff silence that once filled the awkward space between them before their date began. Their hands never dreamed of letting go, and even as Fitz drove through the streets they did not let go. 

Simmons and Fitz arrived back home much too quickly. Simmons turned over to Fitz, a giddy smile filling her lips, intoxicated by the night, “I don’t want tonight to end,” She whispered, a childish fear creeping out of the shadows of her throat that if she would look away or speak to loudly it really would all be over for good. 

Fitz smiled, an agreement flooding him, “I don’t either,”

The two of them sat like that for what felt like years and years, an infinite time that would never be quite enough. They stared into the seas of brown and green that swam across each other’s faces, confined by the whites of their eyes, for what must have been forever. Slowly, they began to move closer and closer and closer to each other until finally their lips met and sparks flew and soared and there was no stopping the fireworks erupting from their throats, electrifying the sky and air above them with a seemingly impossible effervescent romance. 

For a moment as they both pulled away, both Fitz and Simmons seemed to forget how to breathe as their chests heaved up and down, and their eyes remained locked on the memorized features of the other’s face. 

They never wanted to leave. They never wanted to let go. For the rest of their lives, they just wanted it to be the two of them and nobody else, nothing else to bother them or change them or lie to them. Just them and that was it. Nothing but _them._

Still, Simmons couldn’t wait to tell Daisy every single detail of the amazing date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading!!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Kissing

Hands held tightly together.

Fingers linked, morphing as one.

Hearts close, beating and pulsing in easy rhythm through the ever-so-thin fabrics of their shirts.

Eyes locked together, seas of browns and greys and greens mashing together until they felt like one singular entity. 

Lips pink and plush, preparing for what was inevitably to come at any second.

Cheeks glowing as each ounce of anticipation mounted, rising higher into the vast romance of the pair, a soaring skyscraper infinitely ascending into the sky, bereft of any binding ceiling.

Chests beating up and down, panting and breathing as if preparing to race a marathon.

It was all about to happen. The moment that the two S.H.I.E.L.D scientists had done nothing but dream about was finally about to become a reality.

Fitz gravitated toward Simmons. They were magnets, Fitz being the North Pole to her south. They were an infinite universe of possibilities, a ranging pool of emotions and love. They were everything.

In one inevitable moment, their lips met and the room around them exploded in a cacophony of color. And suddenly they belonged to each other. She was his and he was her’s. 

Their hearts beat as one and their eyes blinked in unity. Their lives morphed and swirled until he could feel the pain that plagued her daily life and she could feel the sympathy and care that bloomed alive underneath his skin.

When they pulled away, it was because she couldn't breathe and she realized that Fitz was so, so close to her. She decided she liked it when he was close to her, and without a second thought Simmons inched closer and closer to Fitz until every part of them from shoulder to toe were touching. Then she leaned in again and suddenly their lips were touching, too. 

The unfamiliar feeling of his lips molding into her own was something she never wanted to forget, a pleasure to be engraved into her mind. In that moment she decided that she would never ever let herself forget the feeling of Fitz, and she never did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

When Simmons slinked out of the steamy shower, she needed something to wear and for some godforsaken reason she gravitated toward a single shirt laying forgotten and crumpled haphazardly over the sink. It was Fitz’s shirt.

She slipped the cool blue flannel around her and was immediately enveloped in Fitz’s familiar scent, a welcome feeling hugging her body’s torn edges. She knew she should have just taken it off after a moment because it was Fitz’s shirt for Christ’s sake but she told herself just a little longer.

Simmons pulled on her pants and the rest of her clothes, making excuses in her own mind to keep Fitz’s shirt on for just a little while longer. 

Dancing around the room, cleaning up and organizing on her day off, Jemma quickly began to forget all about the foreign clothing wrapped around her, and eventually not a thought in her mind remained of slipping out of the shirt that wasn't actually her’s. 

The door to her bedroom slammed open with a crash and Fitz bangled into her room without a single warning or inhibition. He was muttering something underneath his breath, crazy and incoherent. When he looked up, his eyes seemed deranged and overtired and he vaguely resembled a mad scientist in great need of a few hours of sleep. He hadn't noticed that Simmons was wearing his shirt yet.

“Listen, I know it’s your day off, but this is seriously killing m-” Fitz stopped mid-word as his eyes finally fully landed on Jemma in his shirt. Somehow, it was comforting to see her dressed like that, almost familiar even though it had never happened before, and he felt himself swarmed in a warmth that he instantly decided he really liked, like the wonderful feeling of the orange sun casting a warm blush across your back on a clear day, “W-why are you wearing my shirt, Simmons?” He asked, sputtering and sliding clumsily over his words as his bearings rolled loosely in his mind

She looked down, just remembering that she had indeed thrown on his clothes, and she felt a dark blush swallow her cheeks, “I'm sorry, Fitz. I'll take it off right now if you want me to. I guess I threw it on and forgot about it. I'm so sorry.” Every word was choked out, deeply embarrassed

“You don't have to do that,” He replied just a little too fast, “I kinda like it actually,”

Somehow she blushed even harder.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it looks quite good on you,” He admitted, a shy smile mingling with his lips, and really everything between them in that moment was filled with awkward rumbling and dark blushing. 

A silence filled the space between them as their mouths were clogged with jumbles of affectionate compliments until Simmons cleared her throat, drawing Fitz’s eyes away from the tiny buttons of his own shirt and up to her eyes.

“So what do you need me for?” She asked, a timid breath shaking her voice

“What?” He was definitely still distracted.

“When you came zooming in here, you said something about needing my help even though it was my day off?” She prompted

“Oh yeah, that,” He sighed, a hint of regret shimmying into his voice as he realized that Simmons wouldn't be able to wear his shirt if they went over to the lab together, “You know, I think that it can wait until tomorrow when it's not your day off,” His voice trailed off into an awkward abyss of hesitation.

He grinned widely and it was so contagious that within moments a healthy smile was devouring her easy expression, “Ok,” She smiled because she knew exactly what he was doing and she honestly didn’t mind one bit. 

When she had first stepped out of the shower in search of clothing to wear on her day off, she had never expected her choice of attire to have any sort of effect on Fitz, but here she was effecting him like never before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Cosplaying

“I’m so excited!” Jemma burst, an impossible smile devouring her face, “I can’t believe Coulson approved both of us for a day off so that we could go to Comic Con!”

“Me, too! Did you hear that David Tennant is going to be here! Simmons, we have to get his autograph!” 

Both Fitz and Simmons were gushing with excitement in their own nerdy way as the two of them strutted through the maze of hallways, holding paperwork in their arms as they head for the lab. Their bright smiles couldn’t be wiped from their faces if they tried. 

Suddenly, Simmons stopped where she stood, gasping as her eyes grew three times in size before meeting Fitz’s in seeming bewilderment.

“What?” He asked, startled by her sudden freezing

The cold halt of her expression melted into an excited smile, “We need to cosplay, Fitz! We just have to! Oh my goodness, you can dress up as the Doctor, and I can dress up as one of the companions!”

Fitz was more than hesitant of the idea, not loving the fact that he would be dressing up as it wasn’t exactly his kind of thing, but he couldn’t exactly say no when Simmons stood before him, her smile reaching her eyes and shining as brightly as the sun. 

“Ok, let’s do it,” He agreed before he really changed his mind

Then Simmons skipped off to the lab, an extra eager keenness alive in her step. So many thoughts and ideas flurried through her mind as she thought up exactly how she and Fitz were going to cosplay until eventually she thought up the perfect plan. Fitz was to dress up as the eleventh doctor, and she was to dress up as Clara Oswald, his companion. She couldn’t wait.

Simmons somehow managed to expertly gather all of the necessary items to make their cosplay outfits in a single day. Fitz grabbed the clothing that she handed him, holding it out at arm’s length and examining it as if it was some sort of disgusting pest, but he dawdled off into the bathroom to change anyway, clutching his outfit in his hands.

When Fitz came back out of the bathroom, he found Simmons standing there in a great Clara Oswald costume, as he found a surge of admiration blossoming in his chest as he realized just how expertly the female scientist had managed to pull together their terrific costumes.

“Shall we go now?” Simmons asked cheerily, not an intimation in her mind that maybe Fitz was thinking about just another thing that he seemed to seriously love about her

He nodded, snapping himself away from the sight of her costume and moving toward the door. An excited smile consumed his face.

“Yep,” He said, holding the door open for her and watching her leave for a moment,” I'm ready now,”

And the whole cosplaying experience proved to be just another piece of evidence of exactly why he was in love with one Jemma Simmons.

Plus, the two of them had a really great time together at Comic Con. They met their favorite British actors from Doctor Who, got the autographs they desired, made friends with other Whovians, and got to spend the entire day together. All in all, they had to admit: it was a pretty awesome day.


End file.
